A Reason for Distrust
by risingstarshine
Summary: After a long research, the police department The Black Order has once again found a suspect for a murder case called the "Red Massacre". Allen Walker, a young spy of the police, starts his investigation, though this time he has to struggle with a whole different situation from what he's used to. What if "the suspect" slowly becomes his friend?
1. A Sign of Hope

**Hey there! This is my first ff ever, so I'd appreciate some help in order to improve...I had this idea on my mind lately and I thought why not give it a try :)**

**English is not my first language but I hope it's readable.**

**I don't own DGM**

* * *

Sounds of gun shots. Screams. Clashes. Then silence. The sight of a dark room. A dark room full of corps and blood. I stand in the middle of it, not able to speak. Then I scream. I scream out his name. "Mana! Mana! Where are y-".

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Before I could move, I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my back. At first I didn't know what was going on but when I realized that I'm in my room I knew that I had a nightmare again..."What the hell". When I opened my eyes, I had this lovely sight of my pissed guardian, Cross Marian. By pissed I mean his normal, everyday expression. He stood there with his annoying long red hair, his annoying half-mask, his annoying face and his annoying everything. Apparently he thought it would be sweet of him to wake me by kicking me hard with his boots. What a lovely morning greeting.

"You wouldn't wake up so I kicked you." No shit Sherlock. I haven't felt the pain at all.

"Anyway, I'll go to the police station soon. And you should get ready, too, because today you're coming with me." I'll go too? But that means…"They need me for a new case?" "Well, I wouldn't say it's a new case. They found a new suspect for your dear Mr. Murderer." I immediately jumped out of bed after hearing that. "No way! I'll come down in ten minutes." And with that, Cross walked down and I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. They found a new suspect? After all this time, they found someone! I can't believe it! I really hope that this time it will be worth my time because last time the suspect was actually at the hospital when the crime happened. The police had found that three weeks after I started investigating though. Such a waste of time…but I haven't expected more of our chaotic policemen.

Cross Marian is one of the commanders of the famous police organization called The Black Order. He is very talented when it comes to his job and if there wasn't his stupid habit of drinking and bringing all kinds of women home, I'd actually respect him. Well, I'm grateful for him for picking me up after my adoptive parent, Mana, was killed by an unknown killer. Unknown until hopefully now.

In all these years I lived with Cross I've learned how to read people's minds and how to make them feel comfortable around me so they open up to me. I guess my polite language around strangers and my smile help me with that. This one time a guy trusted me so much that he confessed a crime to me. Too bad my guardian was actually searching for exactly that man, so I snitched on him. What? You think that's mean? If you knew what his crime was, you'd do the same thing, believe me…Well, anyway, Cross then suggested to make me a special spy of the police. At first I denied because I wasn't sure how to separate school and this kind of work, but then Cross told me I could get all the data of Mana's case and even investigate on my own, so I eventually agreed. I need to find out why he had to die. He never did anything to harm anyone. He was innocent…right? Hell, he took me in despite my deformed arm! No one has ever been so nice to me before. He gave me a home. For the first time in my entire life, I had a home. And suddenly he was gone, just like that. I couldn't even thank him for everything he did for me. So this is the only thing I can do for him, find his murderer and get revenge. For taking the only person that mattered to me and for endowing me with a miserable life. Mana taught me to never stand, to always keep on walking. That's what I'll do, keep on walking until I find him.

/

When I finished getting ready, I hurried to the car and slammed the door unintentionally.

"Can't you be more careful, you stupid brat?!" I forgot how much Cross treasures his crimson coloured old-timer, a _Mercedes-Benz 230 SL_ or something."Sorry…" for some reason, I was very nervous now. "Put on your seatbelt, because of you're lazy fucking ass we're late so we have to hurry up."

I forgot how I always think I'll die when he's driving. And how his driving skills get worse when he's in a hurry, if that's even possible. I wonder how his expensive car managed to be unharmed so far.

He started the motor and we went on a horrendous car ride to the police station.

/

"Allen~" Johnny, a young employee at the police department said with sparkling eyes as he hurried towards me "It's been so long! How have you been?" he hugged me tightly as Cross made his way to get himself a coffee. "Hey Johnny! I'm doing fine thanks" I smiled at him as I slowly put his arms away from me. I'm not fond of close contact. Now the rest of the crew also came to greet us. Reever, the chief of department B, looked at me from his pile of paper and coffee cups and held up his hand for a wave. I moved towards him.

No wonder they're all so out of it when it's this chaotic here. There's paper everywhere. I mean, even on their seats and the floor! How can they be here every single day…? "Hey Reever, I think you know why I'm here" "Of course! But I'm not the one doing your case, Komui works on that one". "I see, thanks. Do you know where he is?"

"Why don't you look under the desk behind me" he said but the only thing I saw there was…paper. Surprise surprise. Oh wait, something moved at the right side. Could it be…

"Um Komui? Are you there?"It seemed to say something but I didn't understand a word.

For some reason this amused me because he was supposed to be the chief of this department but I just couldn't take him seriously. I let out a manly (!) giggle and helped him out of the paper mountain. "Alleeeen! Thank youuuu! I was almost drowning there!"…See what I mean by not taking him seriously? His face suddenly got serious and he told me to follow him. I always thought he was a little creepy with his mood swings. We went to a small room on the right side of the department where all the documents for suspects and criminals are.

Cross followed us. Then Komui told us to sit down while he searched for some documents. Cross took out a cigarette and began smoking. I hated when he did that. A smoking Cross always meant_ "_Leave me alone"or_ "_Leave me alone and fuck off and don't bother". Great, now I was even more nervous now that Cross wouldn't interfere. Who am I kidding, he wouldn't care at no time about my case.

After Komui found what he was looking for he started talking in a deep, serious tone "Allen, as you know we wanted to drop the case of the "Red Massacre" for a couple of times now since it's been so long that it happened, but for some reason, everytime we want to, a new suspect makes his way to us. I know that we have failed to get even a _hint_ of the real criminal and I am very ashamed of that as we are the Black Order, but you noticed yourself how hard it is to get a murderer if he doesn't leave _any_ traits behind. In addition to that, the victims also didn't leave any motives for why someone would kill them. The new suspect is different from the others, though, so please don't be surprised when you see him." For some reason, I didn't like Komuis expression as he talked. It was stern and focused, but also concerned and troubled.  
He approached me and gave me a photograph. I didn't expect to see what I saw there. It was a picture of a child.

* * *

**Woho I finished my first chapter ever :D Please criticize me all you want, I'd love that~**


	2. A New Challenge

**mitsuyo-chan** Read on and you'll see what's that about ;)

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth** Thank you very much!

**Lenore91 **Thanks a lot! It 's very helpful to me. Yeah I see what you mean by the language...I'll try to imrove on that :) (how is the grammar? Are there many mistakes? It's my first time writing in english...)

I left a lot out in the first chapter on purpose, I thought that would be more...interesting? :D  
Thank you for your helpful advice, I'll keep them in mind :)

* * *

A New Challenge

"A child? Are you serious?" I said as I inspected the picture thoroughly. The boy in the picture had messy, red hair that covered the right side of his face and underneath it was an eyepatch covering his right eye. His other eye was visible but I couldn't tell what colour it was. The child had an empty, emotionless expression and was looking right into the camera.

"Well, this is an old picture from six years ago and the suspect is about 19 now. The thing is, if you look at the date of when this picture was taken, it is one week _after_ the incident. We found out that this was taken in Istanbul." In Istanbul? How the hell should a kid from Turk- "What we know is that the kid used to live here until two days after the incident. Then he moved to Turkey with his grandfather.

However, after further research we found out that they didn't stay there long and moved on to other countries, but we have no records of any of them. The only clue we have about those two is this picture. And also the fact that they moved back here a year ago." Komui sat down now and waited for my response. "It's amazing that you found some hints now, but to be honest I'm not really convinced. It's not uncommon that people move around, right? And the fact that it's an old man and a child confuses me...I mean, he was only thirteen at that time and I've seen the corp- the victims myself and it was certainly a doing of an expert." I shook my head to forget the images and continued "how come the old man is not suspected? Isn't it more likely that he killed the people?" "Unfortunately, he has an alibi so we have to eliminate that possibility. As for your former statement: You're right that it's normal for people to move, but you can imagine that moving from country to country is a very complex and time-consuming thing, but these two don't have _any_ documents about permission to travel. It's as if they were running away from something.

The fact that they managed to go so far without us finding out makes them suspicious, don't you think? Besides, there has been a similar case a few years ago in Germany and we're looking into the case right now. The German police has also resumed the case now that we have some clues.

If we find out that these two have been there during that time, we'll put them into our list of official suspects. And that's what we need you for. You have to help us confirm our theory."

A waited a little before I gave Komui my response. It's still weird to think a child could be the murderer, but it's not impossible. There have been many cases of child murderers nowadays...and if I can get closer to my goal with this, then why the hell not. "Fine, what am I supposed to do?"

Komui looked relieved now that he thought he convinced me. He took out some papers and handed me them "his name is Lavi Bookman and he's attending the twelfth class of M. D. C. Highschool. You'll also attend his class and observe him. The rest is up to you."

"Wait a second! I'm 16 so I can't attend the same classes as him. And besides, I have my own school to attend to." I know the M.D.C Highschool, it's the "normal" highschool around here and I wanted to go there too, but Cross made my go to a stupid private high school for snobs. Maybe because he knew that I wanted anything but that. Or because he wants me to fail highschool. Too bad I won't let him have that. I can proudly say that I managed well so far.

"We made arrangements for that. You'll go there as a honor student who skipped some classes, so your age doesn't matter" are you kidding me " and you'll start in two weeks, as the next school semester starts then. We informed your school already that you have to attend hospital for the next semester. There shouldn't be any complications. Oh and because you're excuse is a hospital visit, you can switch to your own school without problems depending on how long the investigations will take" he said as he showed a thumbs up into my face and smiled reassured. Isn't that illegal? Lying to a school and faking documents...how come they've made all these arrangements already anyway? I looked at Cross, who has finished smoking and waited for him to say something.

"Don't disappoint us, stupid brat."

I guess that means the plan is set. I sighed and glanced at Komui "Well then, give me my school schedule."

/

"You make me wanna puke, brat" Cross said with disgusted sounds as he looked at my delicious dinner consisting of a cheese pizza, two omelettes, eggplant, chicken curry, a steak with rice and two hamburgers.

"Deal with it. I also have to deal with you stinking of alcohol and cigarettes."

"Ladies love that smell the most. And me."

"And your money. Now could you please let me enjoy my last meal of freedom for the next weeks?"

"Go ahead, just don't puke on me afterwards" he stood up from his seat "and don't fizzle out" Cross went outside to go to God knows where. So typical.

Tomorrow I'll start at M.D.C and I'm not looking forward to it at all. Normally I like the job I do but this time something bothers me. I think it's the fact that the police did every arrangement about this without asking me first. I'd never have agreed to this if I knew I had to switch schools. I'm sure I could have managed without this circumstance. Until now it always has worked.

What makes that Lavi guy so special?

/

After I played two hours on my piano, (I had to use the advantage of Cross being away, right?)

I decided to go to sleep. It was only 10 PM but I was very tired today. And I know that I won't wake up tomorrow early if I stay up longer, I'm not a morning person. Morning persons are weird.

Before I go to bed I brush my teeth and pick some clothes for tomorrow. I have to cover my left deformed arm so it won't catch too much attention. If I pick a long-sleeved hoodie, I only have to cover my hand with gloves. Or maybe a bandage? A bandage is better than gloves, then I could get away with the excuse of having an injury. A glove catches more attention. Problem one solved. Now what to do with the scar on my face? It's not as ugly as my red arm because it looks like a tattoo, but I still hate is as much. The scar starts as a pentagram on the left side of my forehead and trails down until shortly before my chin. Under my eyelid is a line that follows parallel to my left eye. The whole scar is crimson red, as if blood was spilled on my face.

At my own school I left my scar visible because I didn't care, but when I do my job, I always try to cover it with something. Hair, make up, tape, anything I can find. I want the people to trust me and a boy with white hair is unusual enough for most people, so there's no need to add more.

I decide to wear a plain, black hoodie with grey jeans and turned off the lights.

/

"_YOU! WHAT DO YOU OWN THE WORLD!_

_HOW DO YOU OWN DISORDER! DIS-"_

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" was all I could scream as I sat up like a zombie who just smelled bacon after a thousand years of no food.

"_NOW! SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE SACRED SILENCE"_

"CROSS BASTARD! LOWER THE VOLUME OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

After he turned off the worst possible way to be woken up on mornings he came to my room smiling " good morning, brat, awake already?" "I'll kill you. Seriously."

"You can do that after you arrive at your first day punctually" he showed me the clock. It was 7.50 AM. I had to be at school at 8.05 AM.

This just had to happen, right? When did I turn off my alarm?

"...Cross...why didn't you wake me earlier?" I smiled like an innocent angel with a deadly undertone. From his position he couldn't see my eyes. If looks could kill.

"I had to think of a creative way to wake you first."

I'll kill him.

"Now hurry up. I'll drive you." I dressed up as quickly as possible and put my bandage in my bag, I'll put it on in the car. I grabbed a bread on my way outside, there's no way I'd skip on breakfast (!) and Cross started the motor. Please God let me survive this car ride, too.

I fastly put on the bandage. It looked crippled, but whatever, and I ate my bread in what felt like, two bites.

When we reached the school, I hurried to the principals office as fast as possible (how good that I made a map of the school before) but before I reached the room, I passed a mirror and looked at myself. I instantly regretted this.

My skin colour turned two shades paler when I noticed that I forgot to cover my scar.

/

I search for something, _anything _in my bag to cover it.

Of course I didn't bring anything useful. It's too late now anyway, I had to go to the principal before he got a worse first impression of me than he probably already had.

When I finally found the office of Malcolm C. Lvellie or whatever his name was and knocked on the door, I heard a displeased"come in" and went in.

The man sitting there was very tall with short, brown hair and a weird mustache above his lips. What made him scarier than all above was his sharp eyes that looked angry.

In summary, Hitler was sitting across me. "Sit down Mr Walker."

I did as he said. "You are late." Oh really. "Normally, we don' take in new students in the middle of a school year, but you are our new honor student, and as our honor student I expect punctuality next time." "I'm sorry, Sir. I got lost in this school building. It's far bigger than my own school" I smiled sheepishly and pretended I didn't hear the threat in his voice.

"I was planning to take you to Mr. Tiedolls class, but since it has already started you'll have to wait for next period as we don't want to disturb them, right?" Why does everything he say sound like a death-threat?

"Of course not, Sir. I'm sorry for causing you trouble".

"Well, I guess now that you have time I can explain you our regularities more precisely and I can tell you about our great school history". Someone save me please. "I'd love to hear about that, Sir."

I say with way too much enthusiasm. "Why don't you take a piece of cake while I tell you?"

They have cake in their offices? Awesome! "I'd love that." And then he gave me one piece of a

delicious looking white creamed cake with strawberries and chocolate pieces on top. When I took a bite it was like heaven in my mouth.

"Do you like it? It's one of my new recipes."

..._H_e made this cake? Is it poisoned? It had to be. As revenge that I came late on my first day. He didn't look as angry as before, though. Maybe that was a good sign.

"I've never eaten a more delicious cake, sir" I wasn't lying. Even if it was poisoned, I'd at least die with a delicious cake in my stomach.

Now he looked almost pleased. I didn't know he was capable of that.

He also took a piece of his cake and started telling me about this school. I had to admit that the history of M.D.C was very interesting, so I ended up listening to the full story.

"And that's when he decided to build this school" Lvellie finished.

"Wow, what an admireable man. He decided to help all those children even though it meant to give up on everything he held dear."

"Indeed. We are proud of our history. Oh look at the time, it's almost second period. We should get going to Mr. Tiedoll." Lvellie sat up and told me to follow him.

I think he didn't want to kill me anymore, his look wasn't as displeased as before.

We reached the classroom door and waited for first period to end and then we walked in.

"Oh Mr Lvellie, I'm glad you found your way here. I almost got worried" he said to him but could feel his eyes staring at me. Just like the rest of the class. Of course they all stopped their chatting to listen to us. Stupid curious students.

At least this teacher had a gentle smile. "Hello Sir, I'm Allen Walker."

"I've expected you Allen. You're free to take any seat you want. When second period begins, you can introduce yourself to your new classmates. I'll be right back" and with that, he and Lvellie left.

Great. Now everyone was staring at me because I'm the only one at the front side.

And because I'm new.

And because I look weird.

"Hello..." Awkward!

I tried to smile gently into the crowd as I looked for an empty seat, but I couldn't find one so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey new one, need help?" I head a friendly voice from my right side say. When I looked at the person, I was a little surprised and apparently my face showed that because the person looked a little confused.

The voice came from a smiling, red haired guy with an eyepatch over his right eye. There was no mistake, this dude was Lavi.

Now that I saw him in person, I could see that his eyecolour was green, emerald green (or whatever it was called), to be precise.

And he was tall. Taller than I expected...

I've only seen a child picture of him, so I kind of expected him to be smaller, even if that was stupid of me, as he was 19 now after all.

His hair was held back with a dark-green bandana matching his pullover and he was wearing an orange scarf.

I had to admit that he was very handsome. But he didn't look like a murderer to me at all.

"Uh that would be nice." I smiled.

"Allen was it? Nice to meet you. I'm Lavi, you're new classmate." Couldn't tell.

"Hello, Lavi, nice to meet you, too" 'though it went way faster than I expected' I added mentally.

"Let's see...I don't think we have an empty seat, yet, but today Rikei is missing, you can take his place." "Thanks."

He showed me the seat which was next to a small girl with braided, dark brown hair who was looking- no staring at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Loouuuuu Fa~ I bring you a temporary seat neighbor, isn't that awesome?!" Lavi grinned as he presented me to her like a price. Why is he suddenly so enthusiastic?

"I hope it's okay for you if I sit next to you..." I smiled gently.

Her face was red like a tomato now. Was it a fever?

"No! No! I'd love that! I don't mind at all, please sit next to me" she laughed awkwardly as she finished. Guess she was nervous about something. At least I hope that's not her everyday attitude.

"Thank you." I put off my bag and sat down quietly.

Lavi seemed to know the reason for Lou Fa's nervousness because he was smiling teasingly at her and she was saying "Shut up!" which made Lavi chuckle.

"Well, see you around, Allen. Our teacher's coming now" and he walked to his own seat.

Oh don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll follow you everyday from now on until the end...that sounded stalker-ish, didn't it?

"Alright class, sit down. Second Period is starting. As you noticed we have a new classmate" he looked at my direction. I stood up from my seat to "present" myself. I hated that.

"Hello. My name is Allen Walker. I'll be your classmate for this semester." I smiled and looked at Mr. Tiedoll hoping he'll release me from this torture.

"Well class, if you have any questions to our new comrade, you have the chance now." Oh no...

There were some hands up and I guess I had to pick one "...yeah?"

"How old are you? There's no way you're 18..."

"I'm 16. I skipped some classes." I tried to stay as neutrally as possible. It's easy to sound arrogant when saying something like this. Some of the pupils were amazed by that, they were saying "wow" or had their mouths drop open. Too bad I'm not as super-intelligent as they think.

"Why did you change schools in the middle of a school year?" "I was given the chance to visit your class by your principle, he said maybe I could use my full capabilities." A big lie.

Now as they have asked the safe questions, they got the courage to demand more.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your face?" A typical question. "It's actually a scar from an accident."

It was quiet for what felt like hours. I wasn't going to tell them. Hell no.

I just looked at our teacher and he accepted my silent wish. "Okay, that's enough. Thank you Allen. You may sit down now. We'll write a new essay now. Pick one of the following questions and finish in 40 minutes. I'll mark some of them, so try hard." A bunch of sighs were heard before we started writing. He only collected five of all essays. Of course mine was in it, too. I hope he won't notice that I'm just a fake "highly talented".

Next period we had was maths. My teacher, Mr Yeegar, who had the impression that I was a maths-genius, asked me to come to the board and prove my skills. I was so screwed...Not only was I bad in maths, but this was stuff I'd never seen in my entire life. I was supposed to do this in two years! And besides, I'm not supposed to prove this teacher anything, I just came here for investigations.

Luckily, Lavi raised his hands "Sir, I think I know the answer, may I solve it? Our new classmate is still shy" he smiled at me brightly. Mr Yeegar nodded and Lavi solved the problem that looked like a mixure of numbers, chinese and extraterrestrial symbols brilliantly.

"Splendid" Yeegar said while Lavi went back to his seat.

"For this semester I've decided to try out a new strategy that helps me to see your full individual potential. I would like to take a test every week from now because I know that the majority of you slack off during the whole year except during the exams. The first test will be on friday, so resume the class of today and the homework I'll give you now." Another wave of sighs and "no ways".

No way indeed. How the hell am I going to survive this?

* * *

**Aaand the end. :D**

**Song used: System of a Down - Toxicity **

**The wake-up call by loud metal/rock music is based off my own experience, though it was the song Feuer Frei by Rammstein...Never ever ever do that to anyone (Except if you want sweet revenge~)**

**And the maths-tests every week is also based off my own experience (If any maths-teacher should read this by any chance: Don't do that to your poor pupils! Except if you're a sadist.)**

**Could you guess what M.D.C stands for? **

**...Mana D. Campbell, because I'm that original lol**


	3. Suspicion Alert!

I'm sorry for the late update, I had university stuff to finish and my hands were dead afterwards. ;_;

* * *

Today, I learned a few new things:

The school is way too huge! It's as if there is the same corridor everywhere. My self-made map only helped me with the first etage (How could I know it had five of them?).

The food in the cafeteria is terrible. The only reason I miss my old school is our cook Jerry. He made any dishes we students wanted and I could get as much as I want, but here the food consists of something that looks like wet paper wrapped in purple bread and mud souce.

Most of the students are very nice. Lou Fa and her friends showed me the important rooms of the school and they invited me to have lunch with them.

And: My real reason for being here: Lavi. He competes with Komui in terms of weirdness. In one lession he is joking around and annoys the hell out of the teacher (and some students) and in the next he's as silent as a dead stone. Maybe it's because being an idiot tires him after a few hours? Or he hates some of the teachers? I couldn't talk to him again after the lessions because he was busy with moving from friend to friend and joke around with them and going to the principals room for whatever reason.

I hope I can talk to him tomorrow. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can leave this school.

Even though today was my first day I was exhausted. We got a lot of homework and I couldn't slack off now because everyone expected good results from me. I've gone through the text books right after I got home and most subjects seemed to be managable, the only thing I will so totally brutally suck at is maths. I've already decided to skip this friday, there's no way I can learn this stuff until then (and also thursday, so it's not that suspicious...)why the hell do I have to think about these stupid things anyway? I can't focus on my main mission like this.

As I was lying in my bed thinking about these troublesome and unnecessary things I heard the door open and Cross walk in. That asshole. He got him something to drink form our kitchen and sat down on our couch.

"You home, idiot?" he almost screamed as I slowly made my way downstairs.

"Hey..." I said as I sat down beside him. After a few minutes of silence he wanted report.

"So, how was it? Got him to confess yet?"

"Ha-ha, very funny" I rolled my eyes. "I barely talked to him today. And it will stay this way if I have this school trouble on top of that. Who came up with the stupid idea of getting me into the school anyway?! They'll all realize that I'm a fake soon."

"Aww come on, don't be a little pussy about it and just deal with it. So what if they think you lied? They got the documents and you won't stay there for too long anyway. Well then, what's the suspect like?"

After collecting my first impressions of Lavi I tried to describe him. "He is very different from what I expected. From what I've seen today sometimes he's an idiot and sometimes he's just...the opposite? I don't know, I'll try to talk to him more tomorrow. Oh aside from his odd behaviour he seems to be smart. In maths and physics he was the only one who could answer all the questions."

"Hmm that's not much information. What else? His looks, posture, voice - anything suspicious?"

"He's...tall? And still has that eyepatch over his right eye? Uh...what do you expect me to say?" And he's handsome, but Cross doesn't need to know that. "You need to pay attention to these little details, idiot. If you want to -" before he could finish, his phone started ringing. "Yo" he started.

I wonder who he's talking to. I can't figure it out with his smart responses.

"...Really? Hmm...Okay. Interesting. Yeah. No...Idiot. Not much...Sure...Alright. Bye."

I pretended to watch the commercials in the TV during his call.

"Komui called. I have a new job, so I'll be off now. And they got some more information about the suspect. He sent you an email." Finishing this, Cross stood up and left our house.

I decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV before checking my mails. The position I was in was too comfortable right now and I was too lazy to get up (Yay for laziness!).

/

_From: Komui_

_Subject: For Alleeeen~_

I guess that's the mail. I'm so curious right now! It has over five pages?! No way in hell I'll read that on my laptop, I'll fall asleep for sure. I guess I'll print it out. And while waiting I'll eat something delicious~

/

After eating (a delicious salmon sandwich), printing and reading everything thoroughly, I summarized what I found about Lavi.

1. His grades are above average. I'm so jealous! In most subjects he "only" has B's, but in maths, physics, geography and history he got A's. Now that I think about it the subjects he was quiet today were also maths and history. Maybe because he is interested in those two? I'll ask him one day.

2. He's working part-time at a cafe on the main street. On mondays, wednesdays and thursdays with each 7 hours. How admirable. He probably goes there directly after school.

3. This is the most interesting thing. Before Lavi lived with his non-biological grandfather, he used to be an orphan. No records of his parents or any relatives. His grandfather took him in when he was 6. I wonder why?

It may sound cruel but I'm relieved that he has a similar past like me. I was adopted with 7 and life's been hell for me before Mana took me in. I'm sure Lavi felt the same before he was adopted.

The feeling of loneliness, emptiness and hatred towards the world. I know them too well.

No matter how big these emotions were, I would have never thought about killing anyone, though. But Lavi is not me. Maybe he thought killing would help? Even after he found a person who cared for him? Maybe he wasn't saved back then? Mana saved me. He showed me the beautiful sides of the world. He showed me love. Maybe Lavi never got to see those feelings?

Lavi...I wonder if you really killed Mana?

/

The next day I was punctually to school. Applause to my great archievement~ But where the hell was the stupid classroom? I was sure it was the first corridor on the right, but the door numbers say otherwise. And there were only a few students. Bad sign. I know I could ask them but I don't want to! My pride won't let me. "I suck at life..." I murmured to myself as I slowly turned to go back to the entrance.

"Need some help? Again?" I heard a voice from above. As I searched for the source, I saw Lavi standing on the stairs to the second etage, smirking down to me. Ooh I see. I just had to take the stairs to the second floor. /Insert imaginary facepalm. _Thanks, but I can handle on my_ _own_...is what I wanted to say but I had to act nice around him. "Yes please!" I said smiling at him like a stupid idiot and made my way to where he was. "How long have you been there?" "As long as it took to see you were lost" he grinned and showed me the way to our classroom.

"By the way you don't suck at life just because you can't find a room." That asshole watched me the whole time didn't he? "So, how do you like our school so far? The food sucks, right? And most teachers, too. By the way we have politics now eve if it's a chemistry class room. The teacher is very boring. I like the subject, though. Oh in this room we have five rows of each four desks, in our group we are only three so you can sit next to me if you want. And if you..." Damn listening to him was exhausting. How can he be this energetic in morning? I stopped listening because my brain couldn't handle all this information at once. "...Allen? Are you listening?" Oh shit. "Uh yeah. Where do you sit again?"

I smiled brightly and hoped that he hadn't noticed. "Won't you answer my question first?" He looked amused at my clueless face and knew I wasn't paying attention. Ass. "Yes? No? I like toast? I'm sorry, I'm not really active on mornings." He laughed at me. "It's okay. Doesn't matter anyway. We sit over there. Lou Fa is also with us in this course~" He smirked at me when he said that and we sat down. Some students I've met yesterday greeted me and asked how I liked it so far. Not like I've seen that much yet but I tried to be nice anyway. Most students made their way to their seats and waited for the teacher. Guess they were are still sleepy. The quiet atmosphere was broken by an arm pulling my right sleeve and shaking it heavily."Soo Allen, are you awake yet? I'm bored~ " Lavi whined. What the hell. "C-could you please stop pulling my arm?" I tried to say politely but I was really pissed. I hate when people touch me unnecessarily. "Only if you do something interesting. Tell me about yourself~" He let go of me and waited for me to start talking, and I tried to think of interesting, but not too revealing things about myself to tell him. As long as he was quiet this way. "Well, I live with my...father (Oh it hurt to call that bastard my dad) and I like to eat..And I play the piano. That's pretty much all the interesting things about me." Sadly, this was true. The rest were things Lavi was not allowed to know, I'd screw up my mission. "Aww that's all? You could tell me more, like what's the last embarrassing thing that happened to you? The best experience you ever made? What's it like to be a honour student?" How'd he come up with those random questions? He seemed too interested to be "just bored" about this. "Why did you come here?" When he said this he had a serious undertone in his voice.

"I already told you I'm here to use my full capabilities." I smiled but his eye seemed to stare into my soul. That made me nervous. After a few awkward seconds, he changed to his cheerful self again and said "Okay then. Since you're so smart, could you please solve this maths question for me? I couldn't do it on my own." He smirked evilly as he said that. No way. He's testing me? How dare he testing me? Did he find out already? He took out a piece of paper and showed me the problem. I'm so screwed! But wait this problem was not difficult. Even for me. "Um are you sure you mean this one?" I've seen his maths skills yesterday and his grades, too. This should be a piece of cake for him. "I've tried it so many times but failed miserably" he exaggerated with his arms. "F-fine, I'll solve it for you." As I solved and explained to him, he pretended (?) to realize how easy it was. "Woah so that's how you do it? I'm such an idiot" he grinned and took the paper from me. He thanked me heartily but something was off. The atmosphere around him changed. It seemed so...fake. Whenever he said something, it felt like he chose his words carefully. His voice sounded more distant than before, too. And whenever he looked at me, it was like his gaze could read my mind. It made me nervous. Why did he suddenly act careful around me? Did he find out? There was no way, right? It's not like we've talked that much yet. But why did he test me just now? He had to suspect something, right? But why would he _need_ to suspect me? He'd only need that if he had to hide a big secret. Like the fact that he was in love with someone forbidden. Or that he stole some money. Or that he killed someone.

Oh God am I reading too much into it? I have to stop. "Allen? Are you alright?" A familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Lou Fa stood in front of me now. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just very tired" I smiled reassuringly. I could hear the nervousness in my voice but she didn't notice. "I see. How good you're sitting next to Lavi, he'll wake you up for sure" she laughed. "Don't worry about it, I will~" he said as he looked at me with what seemed like the devil's grin. I pretended not to notice it. "See you later, Allen" Lou Fa said and went to her seat. Noo, come back! Don't leave me with him!

I watched her move to her seat but felt Lavi's stare at me. That ass. I had to do something. "I wonder when the teacher is coming." Oh God that was horrible.

"Maybe she won't come at all, then we'd have more time to talk" Lavi answered with a sly undertone, still staring at me. I won't let him have the upper hand. "You're right. I have told you about me and now it's your turn" I smiled. In that moment the teacher came in and apologized for being too late. Suddenly the teacher seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room and both Lavi and I pretended to listen to her lession. Our conversation didn't continue until we had to do partner work. Right after we got our task, Lavi grinned like an idiot and turned to sit right infront of me. "Well then, _Allen_. Is that even your real name? Who are you?"

* * *

And the end. Sorry if it's still the boring introduction part but I don't want to rush the story...Next time there'll be development~

Thanks for reading 3


	4. Approach

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! They motivate me to continue (though uni is killing me atm ;_;)**

**PoionousDemon: Yes, he is the main suspect for killing him...keep on reading and you'll find out more ;)**

/

"What are you talking about? Of course that's my real name. And you already know who I am." I tried to look as confused as possible, but he wouldn't buy it, I already knew that.

"Why are you here?" I just looked away from him. He sighed.

"If you tell me, I won't inform the teachers that you're a fake honour student."

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't play dumb, Allen. You know I tested you when I gave you the maths problem. A genius would have never ever used the quadratic formular in the second equation."

"You are going to judge me by a simple maths question? That's not fair."

"No, that was just the prove to my theory. I've suspected you from the beginning because I could always see that you were nervous when you were asked something."

"Maybe I just don't like to be the center of attention?" He was getting annoyed.

"Allen. We both know that you are lying. And if there is something I hate the most, then it's liars and hypocrites."

"I hate them, too."

He looked very pissed off now and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I don't hate you. I've gone through a lot of shit in my life already and I just want to be able to trust you, okay? That's why I want to know." His green eye was focused on mine so I could see that he really meant it.

"I'm sorry. It's a little complicated." I replied and smiled apologetically. A slight pause. Then he smiled as well.

"I see. You can tell me later, then. Let's get some work done before Mrs Lotto kills us."

"Yeah." This guy is harder to deal with than I thought. The only thing that I can do to gain his trust now is to find a plausible reason for my random appearance in a public school as a smart genius. Great.

/

Lavi didn't interrogate me after lession. Or after lunch. Or after school. One part of me was glad about that because I still hadn't found a good reason but the other part of me was pissed off because I couldn't move on with my investigation if he was nowhere to be found.

I skipped the next days because of the maths test and had to wait for monday to see him again.

/

"Allen! I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried when Lavi told me you were sick!" Lou Fa cried when I entered the classroom. "How do you feel? Are you eating properly? Here, have some chocolate." She gave me a delicious-looking chocolate bar.

"Uh, thanks. I'm fine, please don't worry about me." Wait- Lavi told her I was sick?

"I got all the worksheets for you. Oh and there's no reason for you to feel ashamed of your disease, it's not your fault." she smiled reassuringly with the reddest face I've ever seen.

"Yeah, no need to feel bad about it" Lavi grinned from behind her. When she left, I turned my face towards him. He looked so amused I could choke him.

"Anal fissures. Nasty stuff. Hope you've healed." I'll kill him.

"You really want to die, don't you, redhead?" I don't care anymore. There's no need to play nice in front of this guy.

"That one was for lying to us. We're even, now." He held out his hands "Let's start again? I'm Lavi, nice to meet the _real_ you."

Honestly, his observation skills were remarkable. Too bad he still hasn't seen the real me. I gave him my hand. "Allen."

"You still owe me an explanation by the way."

"Well, let's just say it's all my father's fault. Is that enough for now?" My "father" Cross is technically at fault, so it wasn't a full lie, right? And once I cornered Lavi, he'll find out the rest anyway.

"For now."

/

Choices, choices. Always these choices...baked potatoes with tomatoe-hash filling (though it looked more like baked mice) or spaghetti with button mushroom-creme sauce (the sauce looked like baby puke).

I took the baked mice and went to where Lou Fa and the others were. They were talking about their classmate's relationships and mentioned Lavi, too so I decided to ask a little about him.

"Oh speaking of Lavi, I never see him around at lunch, do you know where he is?"

"He's always with his other friends from another school. We're not allowed to leave the school building, but he doesn't care." Rikei said. I would escape too, only to get real food insead of this poisonous stuff. Maybe next time I can ask Lavi to take me with him...

/

Listening to them talking about embarrassing stories and unnecessary rumors about students and current pop stars was nice. It made me feel kind of normal, but with that feeling also came the realization that I'll never belong to them.

My world was full of lies and facades and I've never had a problem with that so far. But now that I was seeing them I was honestly envious.

After lunch Lou Fa and I made our way to our classroom. "Allen, are you free this friday?"

"I'm not sure, I have to look at my schedule, why?" I wasn't dumb. I knew why and I felt sorry for her already. I couldn't afford to build friendships now as I would crush them after a few weeks anyway, so I had to keep away from her as much as possible.

"I thought maybe we both could go to the cinema or something..." She had a nervous tone and a flushed face.

Oh! So that's what she meant. Oh no...

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible." I looked at her apologetically.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, you have a girlfriend already, don't you?! Of course you do! I'm so sorry!" She cowered her eyes with her hands.

"What- no! I- I don't have one. How should I tell you this...it's not because of you. You see...I don't like girls..." I whispered the last part and made her almost miss it. She looked surprised. Great. She'll hate me now for sure. Instead of turning away, her face got even redder (she could explode at any moment I swear!). "I'm sorry! I should have realized it sooner. I'm so embarrassed right now!Please don't hate me!" She cried.

"Wait- no, please stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So that's why you kept asking about Lavi. I should have known." She laughed awkwardly.

"Huh?! No wait, that's a big misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." She winked at me as her face returned to a normal stage.

"I'm not in love with him." Great. She thinks I'm in love with the potential murderer of my father.

"In love with who?" came an awfully familiar voice from behind. That just had to happen, right.

A certain cheerful redhead made his way to us. Lou Fa was so nervous she became a stone. She was so bad at acting I could facepalm with both my hands. But I kept my cool.

"No one." I said coldly and moved to the classroom.

He figured out that I was gay now. Shit. I said "not in love with _him_" after all. I had to explain to him later. I couldn't afford to lose his trust now that I was this close.

/

"Allen~ Wait for me!" Lavi whined as I rushed out of school. I turned around.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Do you need to catch the bus?"

"Uh yes. What about you? Don't you have to wo-" Oh snap. He doesn't know that I know about his part-time job! I coughed "...to work for a good seat, too?" I smiled brightly. What the hell am I saying.

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Nevermind. Is something the matter?"

"Well, I still would like to know about your intentions." Why is he so persistent, damn.

Before I could answer, I heard a female voice from behind my back.

"Lavi! We need to hurry up or else we'll be late for work." The voice belonged to a pretty girl with shoulder-length, dark hair which had small pigtails strands on each side. She seemed familiar somehow.

"A-Allen?! Is that you? What are you doing here?" She sensed that I was confused. "I'm Lenalee, remember? Komui's sister." She smiled. Oh right!

"Lenalee? No way! You've changed so much! What happened to your long hair?"

"I wanted something different. But I'm growing them again." She smiled as she touched small parts of her hair. That's a shame. She had beautiful hair and it would be a sin not to leave them long. Lavi was looking from her to me and back, too puzzled to say anything.

Lenalee continued the conversation. "I can't believe to see you here, I'm so glad! Did Cross finally discover you wanted to attend to a normal school?"

"Well, he put me into the upper class intentionally..."

"Are you serious?! Does he really want you to fail school?! How can he! Is that even allowed? It can't be, right? I'll ask my brother to do something to help!" ...Komui was part of it, but of course she didn't know.

A few years ago I used to see her in the police department every now and then and Cross, the mean bastard he was, asked which school she attended to in order to _not_ let me go there with her. Instead he chose the most difficult one as I mentioned before.

And because she knew how cruel that asshole was, she would also believe me when I blamed Cross for everything now (it's not like I really lied to her. Cross _did_ put me here after all, but for a different reason).

"Don't worry, I'm doing fine at the moment."

"Woah woah wait a second!" Lavi interfered. "How do you know each other?"

Lenalee laughed. "His guardian works at the same place as my brother" she answered. His face went as pale as snow.

"At the police station?" He tried to stay neutral but failed miserably. Very suspicious.

Lenalee looked at the time.

"Oh my God Lavi we need to go to work, we're late already! Sorry, Allen, but we have to go. It was nice to see you again. Let's meet up to talk some more, okay?" She waved as she took Lavi's hand and hurried to the bus station.

That was...unexpected. I didn't know Lenalee was friends with Lavi. I'm pretty sure Komui doesn't know his sister hangs out with potential killers or else Lavi would be dead already.

/

The next day Lavi asked me if I wanted to come eat lunch with him and is other friends. I have to thank Lenalee for that as she begged him to invite me. Lavi didn't seem that thrilled about that because he hesitated when he asked me and avoided eye contact. I wonder if it's because of what I said yesterday? As we made our way to the meeting point, Lavi started a conversation.

"To be honest, I didn't buy it when you told me you were here because of your father, but since Lenalee brought that up yesterday, I guess I can believe you." He made a small pause.

"Though it's still weird that he could smuggle you into our class, I mean that it _is_ kinda illegal, faking documents and stuff."

"He has his reasons. It's something like a bet. I just have to survive a few weeks and then I can get out." I smiled.

"Hmm interesting..." Awkward silence. Great.

"So, is Lenalee your girlfriend?"

He laughed at that. "No, she's my best friend. And then there's another guy. His name is Yuu Kanda. But don't call him Yuu or he'll kill you. He's a bit hard to deal with, but I think you'll be fine." He reassured me.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That was actually a warning" he laughed. "By the way, when you, well, how should I say...?"

I know what was coming. "When you talked to Lou Fa, you said that you-"

"You heard that right. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with it." It was embarrassing to talk about it to a guy, no matter if straight or not, so I looked away from him.

"No no no, it's completely fine. I just wanted to make sure I heard right." He laughed awkwardly. He probably finds me disgusting now. I looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"Hey, you really don't have to feel weird about it, Allen." "I'm not."

"Then why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

I looked up. He didn't look hateful or grossed out, instead a genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"I said it's okay."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

/

"Che."

I didn't like that guy already. At least he didn't mention my looks.

"What's that beansprout doing here?"

"I have a name. It's Allen." I held out a hand which he, surprise surprise, didn't take.

"Sorry Allen. He's not in a good mood today." Lenalee tried.

"Aww come on, Yuu~ Don't act like that in front of our new friend." And that was Lavi. Retard-mode activated.

"So what are you going to order?" Lenalee asked me. It all looked so delicious here in this little restaurant.

"I think I'll take menu 1,4,5 and dessert no.3."

All eyes were on me as if I was an alien or something.

"Woah Allen, are you sure you can eat all that?" Lavi asked. "Of course!"

As we waited for our food, Lenalee bombarded me with thousands of questions. How I was doing. If Cross was still alive. About my older classmates. About my new school.

"It must be tough on you." Lenalee looked concerned.

"It's fine. Except for maths I can manage somehow."

"Lavi's good at maths, he could help you. Right, Lavi?" He coughed at that.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not _that_ good." Yeah sure.

"Besides, you wanted to give private lessions anyway so you could start with Allen." Her smile was so bright. Lavi's not.

"Well..." Lavi and I looked at each other. We were both uncomfortable, that was for sure.

I, because I was lying to him and now required _his_ help. That's showing weakness!

And he...he was hiding something.

Maybe I could use this tutoring-thing to find out more about his life.

"It would be great if you help me."

"Sure thing." I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill Lenalee for this idea.

/

**The end.**

**The next chapter will (probably) be Lavi's POV. We need to know what he thinks of the sly Allen, right? ;)**

**Sorry for the maths problem-thing. I couldn't think of any genius-like arguments for that...I was the only one to ever use the quadratic formular, so I just took that lol **

**As for the "disease" Allen had, I just googled 'Most embarrassing diseases' and that one came up. Lavi's so mean!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Mission Start

Heya everyone! This took so much time (I'm so sorry for that ;_;)

To make up for that, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow (which is Lavi's POV ;) ).

Thank you for all your reviews! I love you all 3

PoisonousDemon I'm not gonna spoil anything, you'll have to be patient and read on :P

Kurochi Akuma Thanks! I think both versions of math(s) are possible (one is more vulgar or something) :D

But now, on to the chapter~

* * *

It was about time. Only half an hour was left until class ended and Lavi picked me up.

_Focus on your surroundings and how the furniture is set._

_Look at all the pictures he has on the wall._

_If he leaves, even if only for one minute, try to peek into his closets._

These are the basic rules I learned from Cross to have a successful investigation.

In theory it all sounds nice and easy, but reality is different. I don't think I'll be able to follow all of them as I am very sure Lavi will not leave me alone even for a _second_. He's just too careful around me.

"Allen, this way!" The source of this voice was a certain, waving red-head. I made my way to where he was.

"We have to take the bus, do you have a ticket? Normally I have a car, but it's being repaired at the moment because of a stupid, face-palm worthy accident." I felt my curiosity rise up and was about to ask what happened but he beat me.  
"Don't even try to ask, it's too embarrassing to even _think_ about it." His face actually reddened a little, proving that he was tellig the truth.

I wonder what happened...

/

After a bus ride full of awkward silences and small talk in between, we arrived at his house door.

"Don't expect too much, it's a pretty old-fashioned house thanks to my grandpa." He smiled as he opened the door for me.

The furniture was old-fashioned, but it had a tad of elegancy in it. The colours of the house was held in dark brown and cream colour, making it welcoming and comfortable. On the walls I could recognize paintings of famous artists, giving the house the matching piece to make it look complete. What I liked the most, though, was a dark-brown, old piano standing in the back of his living room.

It was clean and tidy, a thing I didn't expect to be honest, but I was glad nontheless.

"Are you hungry?" I was very hungry, but I just wanted to get this done.

"Not really. I ate a lot this morning."At this my stomach growled. Thanks stomach.

I felt heat rushing to my face.

Lavi laughed. "You don't have to be polite, you know. Come on, let's cook something first. Can't have my first student starve to death, right?" He made his way to the kitchen and made sure I followed.

I wanted something simple, but Lavi insisted on doing lasagne. "It's my speciality" he said.

I got assigned with cutting tomato and other vegetables while he took care of the rest.

Since the lasagne took a long time to be ready, we decided to sit down in the living room while drinking some coke.

"So do you have any other plans for today?"

"Not really since I didn't know how long I'd be here."

"Good, then we can take as long as it takes to make you understand everything~"

"That's impossible" I laughed. "Why are you giving lessions anyway? Do you need a job?" Besides the other one you have...

"Nah, I want to gain experience." He said proudly.

"Experience?"

"I want to become a teacher and this will prove if I'd be a capable one." He did what seemed like a wink, but I couldn't tell since he only had one visible eye.

"A teacher?!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He laughed back.

"I expected anything but not a teacher" I smiled.

"It''s the BEST job ever, just think about it: Lots of vacation and having personal slaves aka students doing whatever you want. It's like...ruling over a mini country! And all those hot students..." I could totally see his mental drooling face behind his way too wide grin.

"Lavi! That's illegal!"

"I'm just kidding, duh." He poked my forehead.

" You see, I really love history and geographics and I would love to pass on my knowledge to others." He had a genuine smile when saying that. His eye glanced outside the window, as if he wanted to see farther than possible. "I want to see the whole world. I've been to many places already, but I want to see so much more! Don't you think it's great? That this world is so small yet in each corner there's dfferent people, different culture and different lifes!"He spread his arms up like a small child. When he looked at me I could swear there was sparkles around his eye.

"I know that's a stupid dream...sorry for blabbering too much" he laughed.

"It's not stupid at all. It's great that you have something to hold on to."

"Do you have any dreams?"

My dream? My dream is to catch Mana's killer so he can finally rest in peace.

So I can feel complete.

So I can let go...

Let go? Is that really what I want? I can't do that to him, right? He gave me love, he gave me _life_. No, I can't- I won't let go. I sweared that I would devote my life to him. That's the least I can do.

"Allen? Are you ok?

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine... "

"You sure doze off a lot. Come on, food is ready. Maybe it'll wake you up."

He went to the kitchen but I remained on my spot.

Mana...

/

"L-Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"It's...it's - I can't even put it into words..."

"Super-ultra-fantastilicious?"

"Not even close."

"I know~"

"How did you learn to cook like this?! Forget about traveling, you should become a cook!"

"Aww I'm so flattered~ Thanks to boredom, too much freetime and lots of creativity, anything's possible."

"Do you have any other secret talents I should know of?"

"Well, besides me being super awesome teenie at day and a badass superhero at night, you mean?"  
"Haha right."

A vibrating in my jacket pocket distracted us.

A new message from Cross?

_Pick up your fuckin phne stpid ass brat._

6 missed calls from Cross. Oh God he's pissed off! When did he call anyway?

"Excuse me." I went to the bathroom.

"What do you want?"

"_Yo how's it goin?"_

"Good, why do you ask?"

"_Did'ya find anything yet?_"

"No."

"_Nothing?! Useless. Don't waste your- our precious time. Get moving! Go look around his house without getting caught...If I were in your position, I would already have moved that imbecile slow ass of yours."_

"And _how the hell _do you think I should move? Do you know how suspicious it is if I did what you just told me?! Just wait some more, ok?"

"_Yeah yeah...you just take as long as you need while other people get murdered."_

"...did someone get killed again?"

"_Yeah, but not here. There's a 88% that it's connected to this case, though. We're desperate for clues."  
_"Sorry. I'll try my best."

"_Yeah. Bye."_

"Wait! Can you pick me up later?" Silence.

"_No."_ Click.

"H-hello? Cross? Hello?!"

That bastard!

/

"W-wow Allen. You really suck at this."  
"That's why I need help, duh."

"We need to start from the veeeery beginning." He started explaining and I was forced to listen, it was not the right time to think about my mission.

"So if I add a t here, I can use the equation as my base?"

"Yes! See it's not that difficult. And if you use the first deduction, you'll get the solution that's on the sheet."

"It all makes sense now. Wow that was fast." Only half an hour passed since we started.

"You're a quick learner."

"No, it's because you explained so well."

"Oh stop it, you." He put one hand on his cheek and waved with his other one, imitating an embarrassed housewife or something. He looked at his phone and then back at me.

"Uhm you said you don't have any plans for today, right? Wanna go somewhere? I'll meet up with Yu later." Yu, as in Kanda Yu? I don't think I want to meet him again.

I hesitated.

"I think I'll pass, I don't want to invite myself. Besides I don't think he'd be pleased. He doesn't like me." And vice versa.

"Aww come on! Deep down, he's quite a nice guy. A real sweetheart, even. And he's my _friend_, isn't that proof enough?" He's using his overdramatic comic way to convince me. It's not like that Kanda dude is the real problem, but I need an excuse.

"Alleeeeen~ Please! I want you to come, too!" His hands were on my shoulders, shaking me heavily in the process.

"P-Please, stop it!" He didn't stop.

"Lavi! " He stopped the shaking but didn't let go of me.

"Yees?"

"Would you please let go of me?" He didn't even move an inch.

"Only if you change your mind." He smirked and held me tighter.

"F-fine. I'll go." Just let go of me already.

"Yaaay~" Just as I was about to get up, someone knocked on the door.

"Lavi are you home? It's me~" a female voice said.

"Dear God, why?" Lavi said with a sigh. He hesitated but when the knocking continued he got up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

He opened the door and behind it stood a girl with long brown hair.

"...Hey Chomesuke. What's up?"

"I made a cake. I figured you'd want some, so here you go!"

"Thanks, you didn't have to. I'd invite you in, but I have a guest here today. Sorry about that." Even from this distance I could see it was just an act.

"That's ok! I just wanted to drop by anyway!"

"Wait here I'll bring you the plate." I decided to go to the bathroom since I didn't want to just sit there awkwardly listening to their conversation. As I was walking the corridor I noticed some pictures hanging on the wall. Were they here before? Wait. Lavi is occupied now. This is my chance to investigate. Making sure Lavi was not behind me, I moved closer to the pictures.

Most of them were pictures of foreign places with foreign signs and quotes. Some others showed Lavi and an old man, his grand father I believe, in a croud with other people.

In between were also some of Lavi as a child. Nothing outstanding. But as I trailed the pictures from left to right, one picture made me stop instantly. It was a picture of Lavi when he was younger. What made me stop wasn't him, though. It was the man standing next to him.

I don't know how long I stared at the picture, but the sound of a closing door got me back to reality in an instant and I hurried to the toilet. I slit down at the door and remained like that for a couple of minutes. I was shaking.

Why?

Why was _he_ with him?

My shaking got worse. My breaths were uneven and heavy.

Why?

/

After I camled down a little, I made my way back to the living room.

"Yo Allen. Look I got a- Hey are you alright?" Lavi hurried towards me. He tried to hold me but I moved back,.

"I- I'm alright."

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine. I just need some rest." My voice got louder. I packed my stuff and put on my jacket.

"Allen? You shouldn't go out like that. You can rest here if you want. I'll cancel the date with Yu and-"

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, really." I just wanted to go home. Please let me go.

"I'm sorry about everything. Next time I'll come with you, okay? But not today." I was about to open the door when Lavi stopped me.

"Wait! Say whatever you want but you sure as hell don't look healthy and I will not let you go outside looking like that."

"Lavi. It's alright. I already asked my dad to pick me up." I was not in the mood to argue, I just wanted him to let me go. Lavi's shocked face didn't surprise me at all.

"Y-your dad is coming here?"

"He's waiting at the bus stop." He relaxed at that. "So please let me go. He'll get mad."

"Let me walk you there."

"I can go alone." Just let me go.

"But-"

"Thanks for everything. See you at school." Before he could answer I hurried outside and closed the door behind me.

"Wait- Allen!" I knew he wouldn't follow me. Not after this farewell.

When I passed one building, I couldn't keep my balance anymore and slit down again.

What happened just now? Why, just why am I reacting this way? Why was what I saw just now so shocking? Deep down I knew there was a chance like this, right?

I dialed Cross' number. My fingers were still trembling.

"_Whadya want, brat?"_

"...Can you pick me up?" My voice gave me away. I sounded small and broken.

This time he didn't refuse.

While I was waiting for him my trembling stopped with the help of the fresh air.

Why are you in the picture with him? How do you know each other?

Why won't you tell me?

Mana...

* * *

Aww poor Allen. After seeing Mana again he is confused and mentally instabile ;_;

Next chapter will be online soon~


	6. The Other Side

As promised, here's the next chapter~

You guys rock! It's been only a day and I got new reviews and a follower! Thank youu!

* * *

What. The. Hell.

What did just happen? Everything was going fine but all of a sudden he became cold and distant.

Did I do something wrong?

This Allen...he sure is one hell of an enigma to me. I can't read him at all.

But I'm glad that his cop-dad didn't enter this house. Even if my grandpa trained me in acting in front of them I get edgy whenever they're around.

/

Bored now that Allen was gone, I layed on my couch and turned on the TV.

It was just about time for the daily news.

I only listened half-heartedly up until one topic caught my interest.

"...minister was killed by unknown person.

The assassination caused a radical riot on the streets of Portugal, leaving many injured demonstrators to the force of the police.

The motives and murder weapon of the culpit are yet to be revealed. Interrogations of suspects have started."

A picture of the minister was shown. Although it's been many years since I saw him last, I knew very well who this bastard was. Sheril Kamelot. After all, how could I forget the face of the person who gave me this beautiful gift and fucked up my whole life. My hand went up to my eye-patch.

He's dead? He's fucking dead? Finally, after all these years, _he _managed to kill him?

How many of them are still left until he- no we win?

I want to call him. I need to know that he's unharmed.

I looked into my post box hoping for a letter, but the only thing I got was advertisment and bills.

Maybe tomorrow I'll get one.

I'm glad I decided to go out today. It will distract me for a while.

/

After a sleepless night I forced myself to wake up for school. I would just lay here if it wasn't for a certain white head who acted very strange yesterday. I wanted to know if he's alright and school was the only place I could see him at the moment. And if I stayed at home I'd only be worrying about grandpa and _him_ and that incident.

So school was the best choice.

/

When I entered the classroom I couldn't see Allen. Was he still sick?

Not bothering to chat with my other classmates I made my way to my seat and rest my head on the table.

After a few minutes I heard the chair next to me shifting.

"Lavi?"

I slowly turned my head towards him, only to see huge bags under his eyes. Guess he had a wonderful night, too.

"G'morning, Allen. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about yesterday, I don't know what got into me." He looked at me with a tired expression. Why did he look so sad?

"Don't worry about it." I tried to smile but it ended up as a weird grimace.

Both of us sat in silence leaving space for our thoughts. Which I tried to avoid.

"Say, Allen. You said you played the piano, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Next time we meet, can you play something for me?" He looked surprised.

"Wha- no, I'm not good enough to perform anything..." He looked to the side. Was he nervous?

"Aww come on~ I don't care even if it's just three notes, I want to hear it~"

"If it's just that, you can play it yourself."

"It's cooler if a pianist does it." He had no comeback to that so he just sighed.

"Oh by the way, here is some cake from yesterday." His expression brightened up after the word "cake." How cute. He reminded me of a small puppy and I couldn't hide my smile.

"What's so funny? Did you put weird stuff into it?"

"Haha no way. I would never do such a thing. Nu-uh." He hesitated.

"...I think I'll pass."

"There's nothing inside, really. Look" I took one small bite to prove him it's not drugged.

"Hm. Okay. But if anything weird should happen soon, I'll sue you, Lavi Bookman."

He took the cake but I continued. It was fun to tease him.

"Oooh I'm so scared of you, beansprout"

"B-Beansprout?!"

"That's what Yu called you, right? I have to admit I like it."

"Don't provoke me, Lavi. I know where you live."  
"No way! Me too."

"Lavi."

"Yes, little beansprout?"

"Shut up. And it's Allen." He started to eat the cake.

"It tastes good. By the way who was the girl from yesterday?"

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"She was my neighbor. A nice girl. But sometimes she worries too much and it pisses me off."

"So she brings cake over to see you're alright?"  
"Yeah. My grandpa isn't home often to she and her family feel responsible for me. But I can take care of myself, I'm not a small kid anymore."  
"I think it's nice of them. I wish I had neighbors like them."  
"It has pros and cons I guess."

"Is she always bringing you the stuff?"

"Yep. I think she has a crush on me or something. She's always waay too happy to see me."

"How cute."

"Well, that's not surprising as everyone wants a piece of_ this_." I trailed my body up and down in a flirtarous way.

"...Yeah right." He simply rolled his eyes and looked at his cellphone. It's not the first time he did that. Was he expecting a message?

"What are you waiting for? A message from your lover~?" I teased him.

"What, no! Just checking the time." He hadn't looked at his phone ever. Well, before yesterday, that is.

What happened yesterday to change something in him? He got a call from somebody, but he was acting normal afterwards.

When Chomesuke came over, he went to the bathroom again. Did he get another call? Either way something did happen. And it has to be something big if it's affecting him so much that he has these bags under his eyes.

Should I ask him about it? I doubt he'd tell me, though.

"Oh right, Lavi. I forgot about the money. How much do you get for the lesson?" Is he serious?

"What are you saying? I won't take any money from you."

"But-" I held a finger up his lips to make him stop.

"No means no. Just treat me to dinner or something and we're fine. By the way are you free this friday? I'll go out with Yu and Lenalee and you can join us if you want" He didn't look pleased and hesitated. Searching for an excuse I guess. Why did I ask him anyway? Do I want to befriend him? I can't do that, right? I already have Lenalee, whose brother is a cop, as a friend. I can't risk getting too close to the police. Gramps would kill me if he knew.

Now that I think about it I always try to make him tag along. But why? From the moment I saw him something was off with him, so why?

Maybe because he distracts me from everything? From him and the incident.

If only I knew more about Allen. I want to know him. Yet...I'm not sure if I can. I'm scared.

To rely on him. To get too close. What if he's just acting? What if he will betray me?

Allen Walker, can I trust you?

* * *

Well, ask him out on a date (or more) and you'll find out, Lavi~

This chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to give an insight into Lavi's perspective (without revealing too much of course ;) )


End file.
